One Sentence Challenge: Grell Sutcliff
by Lellozawa
Summary: 50 sentences of Grell's life. Hints of shonen-ai, abuse, and Grell.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Black Butler. Whatever the crap you want to call it.**

**AN: Well, I thought this would be fun. Turns out I was right. Stupid run on sentences. *Shakes fist***

**

* * *

**

**1 Sentence Challenge**

**01. Air_ - _**The brunette didn't_ have _to knock the air out of him; just the sight of him and he couldn't breathe.

**02. Apples **- He doesn't mind apples much, but he declined when Sebastian offered him one; he's seen Snow White, after all.

**03. Beginning **- During the beginning of the Jack the Ripper case, during his stay at Phantomhive manor, he climbed onto a cart he was pushing and kicked off, screaming; while he wanted attention, he didn't think it would go that fast.

**04. Bugs **- When a spider crawled into the room and he jumped onto Will screaming his head off, Will simple set him down and used his scythe to kill it.

**05. Coffee **- He refuses to drink coffee, because it's not a lady-like drink.

**06. Dark **- In the rain when Sebastian first saw his true self, he decided that he needed to see the raven in red, instead of his usual dark suit.

**07. Despair **- He filled with despair when he realized, yes, the other man was going for his face.

08**. Doors **- There are several doors of opportunity inside other opportunities, he just happened to pick the right doors that brought him to Sebastian.

**09. Drink **- He didn't mean to spill the drink on the gardener; the cart just got out of control.

**10. Duty **- William was always lecturing him on how reaping souls is his duty, how he must do it, but William didn't think he'd take it to mean it's OK to kill people not in the Death Book.

**11. Earth **- He's walked the Earth many times, but never once has he met a person, human or otherwise, like the red-eyed demon.

**12. End **- He hoped William dragging him away by his hair, preventing his life from ending, wouldn't be the end of his relationship with Sebastian: he may not love him, but it was so entertaining to irritate him.

**13. Fall -** When the fist connected with his face, he went falling off the roof, afraid no one would save him from the demon with a chainsaw.

**14. Fire **- William lectured him for helping the butler and his master stop a lady from setting people on fire because he was around the butler; he also confiscated the picture he took, not knowing what he would do with it.

**15. Flexible **- The dark haired man may have had a flexible mind, but his supervisor most certainly did not, which was proven by him refusing to let him go see his demon.

**16. Flying **- As he went flying through the air, following Sebastian's every step, he couldn't help but wonder what the outcome of their beautiful yet deadly dance would be.

**17. Food **- Sometimes, he would skip on buying food to buy more beauty products.

**18. Foot **- He grinned as Sebastian showed up, hoping he would comment on the lovely red heel on each foot.

**19. Grave **- He was lucky he woke up while the legendary Shinigami was insulting his corpse, otherwise he might have woken up in a grave.

**20. Green **- He isn't too fond of the color green, but when he looked into the silver haired Shinigami's eyes, he decided he could learn to like it.

**21. Head **- When Will told him to get his head out of the clouds, he informed him that if it wasn't up so high, no one would be able to see it.

**22. Hollow **- He heard the servants talking, he knew they all thought he was hollow headed; well, they don't know it's just part of his act.

**23. Honor** - He was so honored by being assigned to mentor a younger Reaper that he forgot to act normal.

**24. Hope **- He hoped Sebastian would never return his feelings because then he would have to act like his feelings were real.

**25. Light **- Sebastian wasn't the light of his life-he could live without him, he just chose not to- but even when the redhead lied and told William he was, Will still refused to let him go see his demon.

**26. Lost **- He knew how corny it was, getting lost in the countryside, but he knew his prince would come save him.

**27. Metal -** The metal skull clunked against his face and he smiled, knowing that the hard work put into his glasses chain was worth it.

**28. New** - Ronald, the newest Shinigami, was taken to him immediately: he felt important, having someone look up to him.

**29. Old **- When he's old and retired, he REALLY hopes he doesn't go crazy like a certain legendary Shinigami did.

**30. Peace **- Peace was something rare around the office, and it always caused concern to his boss because it usually meant he was ill.

**31. Poison **- When describing Sebastian to Ron, he compared him to a poison apple; sweet and deadly.

**32. Pretty **- No matter how many people (manly girls) told him he was pretty, the two people he would believe when they said he was pretty would never tell him.

**33. Rain **- As he stood pinning the flawless man against a wall with his scythe, rain fell around them silently, creating the perfect scene for a horror movie.

**34. Regret **- Of all the things the red-head regretted, the thing he regretted most was not showing Sebastian his true self sooner.

**35. Roses** - He loves red roses because they symbolize something he's never had; love.

**36. Secret **- Grell's biggest secret was that he doesn't love Sebastian, only William.

**37. Snakes **- Snakes were despised by the redhead, and they never failed to make him run screaming to William or Undertaker for comfort.

**38. Snow** - The snow was important to him: William first kissed him in the snow, he first met Ronald in the snow, and he made his first snowman in the snow with Undertaker.

**39. Solid - **He didn't have any pebbles, so he threw solid ice at his prince's window instead.

**40. Spring **- The red-head likes spring because all the flowers start to bloom and because it's just the right temperature to tempt his boss out of the office.

**41. Stable **- He had always been stable while he was alive, any sign of emotion would have gotten him beaten, but as soon as he became a Death God he became the most emotionally unstable person you could ever meet.

**42. Strange **- He knew he was strange, but he also knew Undertaker wouldn't pay him any attention if he wasn't.

**43. Summer **- He loved summer, if only because he could wear booty shorts and mini skirts without freezing.

**44. Taboo **- The red-head doesn't care about all the taboos he breaks; so what if he talks loudly, or doesn't wait in lines, or stares at people?

**45. Ugly **- It's not that he thought he was ugly, he just thought he wasn't pretty, especially when compared to all the beautiful girls in the world.

**46. War **- If asked why he hated war so much, he'd say because all that beautiful blood was wasted: truthfully, it's because William died in a war.

**47. Water **- Though chasing after Sebastian, he knew he didn't need him; his fellow Shinigami was the necessity, like water.

**48. Welcome **- Is it too much to ask for someone to care enough to welcome him or even say hi?

**49. Winter **- Winter, in his opinion, was the most beautiful and peaceful time of the year, so he always made a resolution to not be a nuisance for one week every winter.

**50. Wood **- He was always scared of going into woods because a big bad wolf might eat him.

* * *

**AN: If you couldn't tell, here are the characters relationships:**

**Grell loves William. (William may or may not love Grell.)**

**Grell's best friend is Undertaker. **

**Ronald is basically Grell's little brother. **

**Sebastian is someone Grell uses to make William jealous. He really does like annoying him, though.**

**Bye bye. I don't care if you review or not.**


End file.
